It's all the demon's fault! ON PERMANENT HIATUS!
by animeangel95
Summary: This is a graphic story at times! WARNINGS contains yaoi,yuri,mpreg and disturbing scenes!
1. Chapter 1

It's all the demon's fault!

I don't own Naruto but I do own all the original characters I'm putting in this story!

Some notes! Naruto and Sasuke are anbu and are both 21 years old. So everyone else is aged up accordingly. And as the warnings say Yaoi, yuri, mpreg and some disturbing scenes are in this fic!

Sasuke and Naruto had been lucky lately nothing had been happening anywhere so their anbu duties weren't bothering them. Actually it had been about three months or so since they had any mission. But they still made the best of it. (I'm sure all of you know what I mean.) The two of them had all the time in the world to do whatever they wanted and they sure did a lot of it. It was a good thing that they both came out about two years ago when all that crazy stuff finally ended and peace had filled the world. The only bad thing was Naruto had been having weird stomach pains and bloating. Sasuke blamed Naruto's eating habits and that's as far as it got. But that all changed one night after a particularly good session.

"Sasuke get up!" Naruto groaned at his partner who couldn't be any more asleep.

Sasuke opened one eye at Naruto who had an unusual look on his face it was a mix of fear and sickness. "What happened?"

"I don't know I just feel so sick in my stomach."

"It's nothing just go to the bathroom and take some medicine. Let me get back to sleep."

Just as Sasuke finished that sentence he heard Naruto gagging sounding like he would puke any second. He quickly grabbed the trash bin next to the bed and held it in front of Naruto what came out of Naruto was a big problem.

"You've got a stomach bug or something we'll go to the doctor tomorrow."

"Sasuke look at the puke."

"Why would I look at your puke?"

"Because it has chakra in it."

"What?" Sasuke couldn't believe it, in the trash bin there was his puke mixed with red chakra, the nine tailed fox's chakra.

"Get dressed we need to get you to hospital now!"

It was a panicked rush of getting dressed and then getting to the hospital. At three in the morning there was almost no one there but as Sasuke told the night shift medical nin that Naruto was throwing up chakra she couldn't have gotten lady Tsunade quicker.

"Naruto how long ago did you puke up the chakra?"

"About a half an hour ago and it was nine tails chakra."

"Ok this is not good let's start with some blood work and a chakra examination."

Lady Tsunade quickly returned with papers in hand, a look of worry and complete disbelief on her face.

"I don't believe this but the results don't lie. Naruto you're pregnant."

Both of them were as shocked as they could be.

"What! That's not possible!"

"I'm having a baby?"

So how did this happen? Well I have a very realistic answer for you in the next chapter!

Read and review please!


	2. Chapter 2

It's all the demon's fault chapter 2

Naruto stared at Sasuke both not knowing what to say. Then Tsunade broke the silence.

"There's also some other news."

"What is it bad?"

"Some of it. Well you're about three months along, and you are full of female hormones so some things might happen."

"What things?" Naruto practically demanded the answer.

"Well your body may experience some changes. It could be small or …" She paused and quietly said. "You could pretty much turn into a girl who has male parts."

"I could turn into a girl!" Naruto definitely didn't want to become a girl he was very protective of his manhood.

"I'm not sure I still don't know how a baby is inside of you. You don't have a womb and neither of you have egg cells so it makes no sense at all that you could get pregnant.

Naruto's eyes started to glow with red chakra both Tsunade and Sasuke stared at Naruto worrying that part of the tailed beast was about to appear.

"I can explain everything." The voice coming from Naruto's mouth wasn't his own it had a much more demonic and grizzly tone to it. "It's quite simple really I just gave Sasuke here what he wanted."

"Then what did I want!"

"To make a new generation in your clan. But Naruto couldn't do that because he's a boy. Well I fixed that."

"You're turning him into a girl!"

"No I'm using my chakra creatively. When I heard you complaining so much about how you would love to have kids but sadly you couldn't I decided to be nice and help. I used my chakra to create a sort of artificial womb then all you needed to do was put a bit of your stuff in Naruto. After that all it took was a creative idea and before either of you knew it Naruto was pregnant.

"Still how does it work without an egg cell and why does Naruto have all the female hormones?" Tsunade was trying to figure things out.

" It's easy, you can take an x chromosome from one of the sex cells and combine it with an incoming sperm and add that to some chakra it makes a baby. As for the hormones his body is acting like a pregnant woman's body. Of course he'll have female hormones."

"So it's a partial clone?"

"Not really the kids will be like if Naruto was a girl and he had kids naturally. Well I'm tired of explaining now."

"What just happened?"

"The tailed beast inside of you just explained why you're pregnant."

"Well how am I?"

"It's kind of a long story I'll explain it tomorrow. C'mon let's get home."

"Not until I give Naruto all the prenatal vitamins he'll need and instruct him on proper dieting when you're pregnant. You can't just keep on eating nothing but ramen."

Naruto then knew it was going to be a long night.

So how very scientific and realistic was my explanation? I know chakra doesn't exist in the real world but all the other stuff makes a lot of sense. Pease review and if you want to pm me on your ideas on how mpreg works!


	3. Chapter 3

It's all the Demon's fault! Chapter three. A demon's chakra is a very strong fertility treatment.

It had been 3 weeks since the "good news" had come to Naruto and Sasuke. Some of the pregnancy symptoms had started to kick in. Naruto could never keep breakfast down no matter how hard he tried or what he ate. He had gotten some headaches but no back pain, feet swelling, or nausea yet but since he was close to ending the first trimester all of those wonderful things related to pregnancy would happen soon. Thank God they had no missions going on otherwise they would have a lot of problems.

"Hey Sasuke what do you think we should name the baby?"

"Whatever you want it's your baby."

"Sasuke are you in denial? You're the father and I don't want my children to have a horrible father."

"Did you just say children? Children mean more than one kid. How many do you think are inside you?"

" I don't know. I just feel so much life inside me. I'm pretty sure there are at least two."

" I just don't think I'm ready. I don't think either of us are ready. We're not even married! Just think in a few months you'll have to give birth! And how are you supposed to do that!  
>Where's the baby supposed to come out!"<p>

"Sasuke calm down. And that was the saddest way to ask someone to marry I've ever heard of."

" I...I do want to marry you. Do you want to marry me?"

"Of course. I love you more than anything."

In just two weeks the wedding was ready Sasuke had decided it would be traditional. He wore a dark blue quince blossom patterned kimono. While Naruto's was white with a cherry blossom tree and crane design on it. (The one Naruto is wearing is a very traditional wedding kimonos design.) It had to be let out to fit Naruto's noticeable belly bulge. Tsunade offered to officiate the ceremony. The only sad thing was nobody else was there. On account of if any body found out there was a pregnant man it would start a world phenomenon. So for now only Tsunade, Sasuke, and Naruto would know about their marriage.

"So Sasuke do you take Naruto to be your..." She stuttered." Your lawfully wedded wife?"

" I do." Sasuke said it without a bit of hesitation and with all the love in his heart.

" Then do you Naruto take Sasuke to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." Naruto said the words with the same amount of love as Sasuke maybe even more.

"Then Sasuke you may kiss the um bride."

They went into a long passionate kiss. Tsunade didn't realize it but she had a few tears go down her face.

"Well I'll leave you two love birds alone now. See you tomorrow for the ultrasound."

That night Naruto was in bed on his side trying to get some sleep, but he couldn't when he got his first sign of life inside him.

"Sasuke get up I felt the baby move!"

"What? Are you sure?"

"I'm sure of it! Feel my belly and see if it will respond to you!"

"Ok." Sasuke put a single hand on Naruto's belly and he felt something. It was like five little balls of energy moving slowly but surely they were moving.

"Naruto I think you're having quintuplets."

"Why do you think that?"

"I felt five little sources of energy. After we have the ultrasound I'll go out and buy some baby stuff. I'm still surprised the only symptoms you've had are headaches and morning sickness though."

" I guess I'm lucky."

" Yes I think you are the luckiest guy in the world."

Naruto had a certain special glow to him. He guessed that's why people say a pregnant person is on of the most beautiful things on earth.

"Life is a beautiful miracle."

"Yes... it is."

Then early in the morning Sasuke and Naruto went to the hospital to get the ultrasound. It was going to be a big surprise.

"So before I start do you want to know the gender?"

"Yes maybe then we could start figuring out names."

So Tsunade put the jell on Naruto's belly and started to move the machine around. Her eyes widened.

"Ok there are one it's a boy, two's a boy, three's a girl, four's a girl, and five's a girl. Five babies?"

"Five?"

"I'm sure of it. Congratulations I guess."

"Wow quintuplets. I guess we'll have a very big family."

Once again Naruto's eyes turned red with nine tailed fox's chakra and his voice turned demonic and grizzly.

"Are you happy Sasuke? Now here's where all those wonderful hormones kick in. I've been suppressing them up until now. You're about to see a drastic change in Naruto within the next few months. Goodbye."

Naruto turned back to normal for about five seconds. Then suddenly his belly doubled in size.

" Um lady Tsunade what just happened?"

"Let me check."

Again she used the machine to check on the babies.

"Things seem normal the only difference is the babies are now actually the right size for their age. I was going to tell you they extremely small for their age but looks like they're fine. Now Naruto there's no chance you'll fit in your regular clothes."

" I'll have to wear maternity clothes now won't I?"

"Yes. And quick question have you been taking your vitamins and dieting properly?"

"Don't worry lady Tsunade I've been making sure he's been doing what he's supposed to."

"Good then you two can go home now."

So as promised in the warnings some of the things I warned about will be coming in next chapter! Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

It's all the demons fault! Chapter 4

Hello everyone now we're getting into some of the good stuff!

Now Naruto was entering the third trimester. And a lot of things had happened in the last few months. All the pregnancy symptoms had kicked in. Naruto practically turned into a random food craving constantly in pain bipolar person. But Sasuke still loved him and his constantly growing belly. He had gotten used to Naruto going from making out to crying and wailing for ice cream, at random hours of the day. Some other changes had happened to. Naruto's face got a bit more feminine, his hair grew longer, and Sasuke could swear Naruto was starting to grow a bust but it was still too small for Tsunade to notice it.

"Sasuke could you come over and massage my feet?"

"Of course. How swollen are they?"

"Pretty bad, I'm glad in little less then two months we'll be parents! Parents of quintuplets!"

"I know, it's been a roller coaster there's last few moths but in the end it's worth it."

"I would do anything to have kids. We'll be a real family. I'll be the mom and you'll be the dad. Then we'll have all our wonderful children."

"Our lives are turning out to be perfect aren't they?"

"Yes they are."

"Hey Naruto why have you been letting your hair grow? It's all most long enough to put up."

"I'm not really sure I thought it would be better for the kids if I was more feminine. Then they could say they had a mom and dad. Not two dads."

"So when their born you'll dress and act like a girl?"

"Maybe, I'm still thinking about that."

Then again Naruto's eyes turned red with chakra and his voiced changed.

"What do you need to tell me now?"

"I'm just telling you some really big changes are going to happen to Naruto now. Think of this as a friendly warning. You remember what Lady Tsunade said about Naruto on the night you found out he was pregnant? Well that's going to happen now. Goodbye."

Naruto turned back to normal looking at Sasuke who had a look of strong fear on his face.

"Sasuke what happened?"

"Naruto I don't know how to say this to you. But the nine tailed fox just told me that you're going to turn into a girl."

"What!"

"Do you want to go to the hospital?"

"Yeah, maybe he was just bluffing."

So Naruto and Sasuke went to the hospital and Tsunade did a blood test. The results weren't good.

"So I have the results here and it's not good."

"Am I going to lose the babies?"

"No but all your testosterone and other male hormones are pretty much gone. While all your female hormones are even higher then what a pregnant female's would be. I think the nine tailed fox was right. Naruto you're turning into a girl."

"... I guess...I can't do anything about it. Sasuke let's be happy. If I have to become a girl to have kids I will. It's a small price to pay so we can be a happy family."

"That's a really positive way to look at it. Naruto you are being really strong. Thank you for going through all this just for me. If I could I'd go through the same thing you're going through."

"All fathers say that. If it actually happened to them they would say otherwise. Well I guess all we can do is watch and wait to see what happens."

Now Naruto was around eight months pregnant. The house was all ready and both parents were ready for whatever would happen.

Sasuke was squirming around in the bed when he felt two good sized lumps. He almost jumped out of the bed. Looking at Naruto he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Naruto get up!" He screamed it as loud as he could.

"What happened? Did my water break?"

"No. Naruto look at your chest."

"What about my chest?" Naruto looked down and couldn't believe what he saw. "I have boobs!"

"Don't ask me how they got there."

"So the nine tailed fox was right. I am turning into a girl."

"Like you said you can't do anything about it."

"I know. But if I lose my manhood promise me you'll still love me."

" I'd even love you of you were a three headed stinky alien as long as you're Naruto on the inside I'll love you inside and out."

"Now that's what I wanted to hear."

Then two weeks later what Naruto didn't want to happen did.

"Ugh why does my pelvis hurt so much?" Naruto looked down to see something very important missing. "Sasuke!" He couldn't have yelled it any louder.

" Are you going into labor?"

"No my manhood's missing!"

"So you're really a girl now?"

"I guess so just it feels so weird."

"I wouldn't know how it feels I'm not a boy who got pregnant and turned into a girl."

"It's all the demon's fault!"

"Well maybe after you give birth you'll turn back into a boy. You never know what will happen with you."

"That's true."

"I've never done it with a girl. Let alone a pregnant girl."

Sasuke all ready started to get it in.

"Sasuke the babies!"

"Lady Tsunade said it was ok to have sex while pregnant."

"Sa...Sas...Sasuke!"

"I doesn't hurt as much does it?"

Sasuke was right a girl's part was made to fit boy's parts so it was a lot less pain and a lot more pleasure. The only thing that made it slightly painful was Sasuke squishing Naruto's belly. Naruto started to moan in pleasure. But before Sasuke could come something else came.

"Sasuke stop! You started the con... Ahhh! Contractions!"

"I'll get the bathroom ready! You go call lady Tsunade!"

So it seems the babies will be born soon! Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

It's all the Demon's fault! Chapter 5 here come the babies!

It was really happening Naruto was going to give birth. Hopefully to five beautiful healthy babies. Tsunade had gotten their just as Naruto's water broke. The thing was she didn't know what had happened to "him" in the last month or so.

"Naruto is that you?" She said it in complete confusion and disbelief." You're female."

"Yeah I know. Just..."He screamed as an especially strong contraction came.

"Well this actually works out a lot better for you. You can have a regular birth. I don't have to cut you open. All we have to do is wait for you to dilate enough to start pushing.  
>Mind if I see how far along we are?"<p>

Naruto was in the bathtub with nothing but a towel covering him so Tsunade examined and after doing so she smiled.

"Good news the first one will be ready to come out in about twenty minuets. That leaves just enough time to let an epidural kick in. That is if you want it."

"If it'll get me out of this pain then yes!"

"Ok Naruto sit up and bend forward."

Naruto did as instructed then she jabbed a syringe right into the base of Naruto's spine.

"Ok any second you'll start feeling numb. The contractions will start to feel like pelvic area pressure but don't push until I tell you to. Ok?"

"Yes lady Tsunade."

The numbness kicked in quickly and soon it was time for the first child to be delivered.

"Ok Naruto when the next contraction comes I want you to push ok?"

"Yes."

Both Naruto and Sasuke were being very calm but all that would change soon. And as the first few pushes brought the first baby close to experiencing it's first few moments of life something happened.

"Ok the baby's crowning. Wait Naruto stop pushing something's off."

What happened nobody saw coming.

"The umbilical cord is wrapped around the baby. Sasuke hand me a scalpel and a pair of forceps from my bag quickly!"

Sasuke did as instructed and Tsunade quickly clamped off and cut off the umbilical cord and the baby slipped out easily. It made its first cry.

"It's one of the boys. Sasuke take him and clean him up like I taught you."

Sasuke brought the baby boy to the sink and washed him up. He couldn't look more like Naruto except his hair was dark like Sasuke's. It was just five minuets of relaxation then the contractions kicked in again.

"Here comes the second one. Crowning, shoulders and it's one of the girls."

This little girl had a lot of Naruto's mom in her she looked almost exactly like her but she had Sasuke's eyes.

"Looks like you'll have a sharingan when you'll get older." He said it to himself as he heard the first baby gurgle a bit.

"Ok the next baby is crowning, shoulders and it's the second girl."

The second girl was a perfect mix of Naruto and Sasuke. She had Naruto's hair, Sasuke's complexion, Naruto's little whisker marks on her face and Naruto's eyes.

"I think you'll be very popular with the boys when you grow up."

"Ok next baby's crowning, shoulders and it's the last girl."

This little girl looked like Sasuke's Mom. This little girl made Sasuke cry a bit.

"Are you feeling any more contractions?"

" No. But there's still one more baby right?"

"Yes but your body is overworked usually with multiples it can take a while to deliver all the babies. Actually you're doing a lot better than most... girls in the same situation as you."

" Well while we have some time let's name the babies that are all ready out."

Sasuke laid the baby boy in Naruto's arms.

"What name do you want for him?"

"Minato. After my father. Are you ok with that?"

"Yes. It's a wonderful name."

Sasuke took Minato out of Naruto's arms and laid the first two girls in his arms.

" Now what names do you want for the first two girls?"

"The one in my left arm looks like my mom so her name will be Kushina. As for the girl on my right arm...Do you want to name her?"

"Yes. I want her name to be Mikoto."

It was about a half an hour before any contractions started up again.

"Ok the last baby is crowning, shoulders and it's the last boy."

But no cry was heard the baby's face was blue. Tsunade quickly started to give the baby CPR and cleared the baby's airways. For a few seconds there was a silence that felt like it lasted uncomfortably long.

"Naruto I'm sorry."

Naruto got the red chakra eyes and his voice changed.

"Give me the baby! I can save it!"

Tsunade gave the baby to the demon not knowing what would happen next but she knew nothing worse would happen.

"It's my fault I didn't realize on of the babies was mutated."

"What do you mean?"

"I fertilized one of the X chromosomes with a bad sperm I'll have to do something drastic."

The demon Naruto grew fangs and grabbed Sasuke, and bit his neck. Then Naruto glowing with Sasuke's and Nine tail fox's chakra. He then bit the newborn on his forehead. Creating an unusual red glowing spot there that then turned into the symbol for life. The baby then started to cry.

"What did you do?"

"I performed a special technique. It's called the seal of new life. It was used to a long time ago to save newborn babies who couldn't make it own their own. Other then the seal he should grow up to be a normal boy."

"Why did you bit my neck?"

"I needed the chakra to stabilize the baby. Since he doesn't have my chakra yours was closer to it. As for the baby's genetics I can't fix that. Whatever comes from that lady Tsunade or a different doctor can fix. Or if you want to make him strong I'll make him the jinchuriki.

"Do you have to?"

"No I can still stay in Naruto's body for a few more years. I guess if that's what you want."

"Yes that's what I want. In a few years we'll figure out witch one of the children would be able to hold and control you the best."

"Fine with me now if you'll excuse me I have work to do."

As Naruto returned to normal something else returned.

"Is the baby ok?"

"He's just fine. Hey Naruto look you've got you're manhood back."

"I do?" Sure enough Naruto had gotten his man parts back but he still had the boobs so he was sort of a hermaphrodite.

As for the way the baby looked he was very small and pale, even paler then Sasuke and his hair was very light blond. When he opened his eyes it was another surprise. He had one eye that looked like Naruto's and the other was an already activated sharingan.

"He's already got an active sharingan?"

"I think that's partly the genetics partly that the nine tailed fox infused some of Sasuke's chakra into the baby."

"No the baby just went through a near death experience that's enough trauma to activate a sharingan."

"Well we'll figure out what's really the cause later for now we'll just cover up that eye and hope it deactivates on its own."

"Hey Naruto what should we name him?"

"Seikatsu, just like the symbol he has. It fits him."

"I think so to."

So it was a very dramatic birthing scene. If you want to know Seikatsu means life in Japanese. Next chapter we get into the yuri I warned about and the title starts to make some more sense. Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

It's all the demon's fault chapter 6

As promised here in this chapter there will be disturbing things and yuri! Enjoy!

Another thing is in my quick writing I might have confused the girl babies up a bit and forgot to name one of them. The one that looks like Naruto's mom is Kushina. The one that looks like a mix of Naruto and Sasuke that I'm pretty sure I accidentally didn't name her is Naoko and the baby that looks like Sasuke's Mom is named Mikoto.

It had been two weeks since the birth of the Uzamaki-Uchiha quintuplets. Tsunade had taught Naruto how to breast feed. Thanks to Naruto's recent turning into a hermaphrodite he was able to do that. While Sasuke loved the kids dearly he hated waking up every hour or two to take care of one of them. He wished that they could get a nanny or something but who would believe all this? The one thing Sasuke couldn't figure out was how Naruto got back in shape almost instantly after he gave birth. He almost had a skinny girlish figure but Sasuke guessed that was from the female hormones. He guessed he could ask lady Tsunade at the next examination. So again Naruto had blood work done but this time the results were mixed.

"Well I have good news and bad. Good news your female hormones are dropping drastically and your male hormones are replenishing themselves but the bad news is the changes to your body may or may not be permanent."

"When will you be able to tell?"

"I have no idea. All we can do is wait and see what happens."

"Well at least I'm sort of a boy."

"No matter what happens you always look on the bright side. I've always loved that about you."

If lady Tsunade wasn't there they would have done it then and there but they decided to wait till they got home.

"Naruto you are a boy right?"

Under Normal circumstances Naruto would have been offended but he knew this was just Sasuke's foreplay.

"Course I am just because I was pregnant, temporally was a girl and I have boobs doesn't mean I'm not a boy."

"Prove it."

Those words were all Naruto needed. They barely got to the couch let alone the bedroom. Both stripping rapidly they couldn't have done it faster. Then they quickly tried to find the best position ending with Sasuke lying on his stomach with Naruto on top of him like how you would ride a horse. If you rode a horse's butt. The sex was short and sweet. But long enough for Naruto to come and spew his special stuff into Sasuke's butt hole, Sasuke spewed his all over the couch. They would have gone longer if the babies hadn't started crying. So both of them quickly got on their underwear and went to take care of the kids.

"If this is how it's going to be from now on I'd be fine with it."

As Naruto was feeding Minato and Mikoto he couldn't help but smile at Sasuke knowing that their lives couldn't get any better. Sadly they didn't know things were about to get a lot worse.

Sakura was outside the Uchiha-Uzamaki residence. Naruto hadn't been seen for almost a year now and Sasuke was seen only once in a while shopping and getting things. Strange thing was one time he was seen buying a lot of baby supplies. Something was off and she was determined to find out the answer.

"I'm finally going to find out what's been going on over here." As she snuck in trough a window. She ended up in the hallway right next to the door to the baby's room. So she heard everything.

"Hey Sasuke its Seikatsu's turn to feed."

" Has he gotten over his attachment issues?"

"He can suckle just fine. Sasuke I know you are supposed to be the father and your job is to worry but if something was wrong I'd tell you."

"You really are the Perfect mom Naruto."

"What the fuck is going on in there?"  
>She couldn't resist any longer she opened the door and practically fainted at what she saw."<p>

"Naruto...Boobs... Brest feeding... Kids... Room, getting, dizzy." She then fell to the floor.

It was about an hour before she got up again. When she woke up Naruto and Sasuke didn't know what chaos was about to begin.

"Great it was a dream." She said that as she got a good flash of Naruto's boobs. "It wasn't a dream!"

"Sakura calm down and we'll explain everything!"

"You better!"

"Well long story short the nine tailed fox made Naruto a hermaphrodite so he could have kids which he did. Five kids to be specific. Everything else you're smart enough to figure out yourself."

"I can see why you haven't been out in almost a year then Naruto. How many other people know?"

" Right now only you and Tsunade who's Naruto's doctor."

Then baby crying was heard in the house.

"I'll go take care of them." Naruto quickly ran to take care of the babies.

"So what are all their names?"

"Minato, Kushina, Minako, Naoto, and  
>Seikatsu."<p>

"How do you manage to take care of them all?"

" We've learned to manage."

"I've always wanted to have kids but I haven't found the right guy yet."

"It's because you still want me don't you?"

"I told you when you came out I moved on. I know you love Naruto a lot and I promised I would let you two life your life the way you want to."

Sasuke's eyes glowed with his chakra. His face filled with an evil lust looking expression.

"Sasuke what's with you?"

"I'm giving you what you want. Now you can go with it and it'll be quick and painless or you resist and it'll still be quick but painful."

"What are you talking about?"

Sasuke had pushed her down lying on top of her. She struggled to get free. It was no use Sasuke was too strong. She was helpless to Sasuke ripping off her lower half's clothing. He had turned into a monster. Sakura would have enjoyed it if it wouldn't have been for that. She had just gotten what she wanted for so many years so why did it feel so wrong? This wasn't the way Sasuke was supposed to act.

"I'm done but here's a little leaving present."

This time Sasuke got fangs. He bit into Sakura's neck hard. It left a strange blue swirl at the bite point.

Sakura couldn't gave gotten dressed and out of there faster. She had to tell lady Tsunade that Sasuke wasn't Sasuke he was some weird monster or something. Then she thought would she become one two? Or even worse would she get pregnant with fake Sasuke's monster babies? Of course it would be more than one monsters always had tons of babies. She got to the hospital as fast as she could and yelled for lady Tsunade and passed out on the floor.

"Get lady Tsunade quick!"

By the time Sakura regained consciousness something big started to happen to her body.

"What's going on?"

She saw her now slightly swelling belly."

"What just happened! Last thing I remember I was just raped by Sasuke!"

"That explains everything."

"Tell me why I look like I'm pregnant and why do I have this weird bite mark on my neck!"

"Now I know what this is! Sakura you have vitam agens virus. Congratulations you're going to be a mother!"

"Vitam agens virus? Ok explain to me what it is!"

"Oh my the hormones are already kicking in. It seems Sasuke caught a very rare virus from Naruto that can make some one instantly pregnant. I can't explain the bite marks though maybe it's an Uchiha thing I'll get him over here and he can explain."

About the same time at The Uzamaki-Uchiha residence.

"Oh she left. Where did she go?"

"I can't remember things are kind of blurry."

Just then Naruto had the nine tailed fox take over.

"We need to get to the hospital quick I need to tell lady Tsunade something if I don't the whole world is about to go into chaos!"

They both were too late.

"Lady Tsunade you need to isolate Sakura the virus has mutated!"

"Is Sakura in danger?"

"No but anybody who's in the same room as her is!"

"Ne Sakura chan I didn't know you were pregnant."

"Yeah and I didn't know until a half an hour ago."

"Oh really? How far along are you?"

"A while." She lied she didn't want to scare her.

"Oh. Then congratulations! You know I've always wanted kids."

"You know you could have kids right now."

"I don't think there's any body I could have kids with. Neji wants kids to but he doesn't have any body either."

"All of that could change. It could change in a second. Hey Hinata could you come over here for a second."

"Uh sure."

Hinata got up out of her bed to reveal she had her leg in a splint.

"What happened to your leg?"

"I fell down some stairs and sprained it."

"Oh then I'll fix that to."

"Sakura chan what are you?"

She couldn't finish the sentence Sakura kissed Hinata, and just kept going. Until she started to puke a blue chakra filled substance into Hinata's mouth.

"Now the last little step."

"Her eyes glowed with her chakra and she bit into Hinata's neck. Leaving the same blue swirl mark on it.

"Now go find Neji and let him know he's about to be a dad...and a mom."

Hinata ripped of the splint and jumped out the window. Sakura came to her senses having no idea what just happened.

"Sakura are you all right?"

"Was some one in here with me?"

"Oh no. The mutated vitam agens virus has just been released into the world. And we don't know who has it."

So what is the mutated vitam agens virus? What's going to happen to Hinata? What's going to happen to Neji? What's going on? Things are starting to get serious and they'll only get more dramatic in chapter 7! And for anyone that wants to know vitam agens means life giving in Latin. Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

It's all the demon's fault chapter 7

Some more disturbing things are in this and implied parings. Enjoy.

Hinata ran home and found Neji mediating.

"You're home from the hospital? I thought you wouldn't get home until next week."

"Well I had a sudden speed up in my recovery."

" That's good" Then he looked at her. Her chakra was moving rapidly and a lot of it was focused in her belly and in her brain."

"Hinata something's wrong with your chakra."

"No I'm just fine. And soon you'll be to."

"Hinata what are you talking about?"

Hinata pounced on top of her cousin proceeding to strip him rapidly. Her chakra flowing more rapidly with each second.

"Hinata what are you doing!" It was no use he couldn't get the girl who appeared to be so fragile and usually as physically fragile as she looked, off of him.

"Hinata stop you're going to make me come!"

"That's what I want." She said it with the most evil honesty. This wasn't Hinata. If it was something had taken her over. And soon enough he did come, causing Hinata to puke a chakra filled substance into Neji.

"Now to finish this off." Her eyes glowed with chakra and she bit into Neji's neck. Leaving the same blue swirl mark on his neck that Sakura and Hinata had. "Now go and make Ten Ten's day." Neji quickly cleaned himself up and got dressed. The he left the house. The virus was about to spread like wildfire.

"So Sakura you have no idea who if anyone was in here?"

"I don't remember anything other then bring brought in here. After that I woke up I guess, and you guys were here."

"Let me see your neck."

"Naruto why are your eyes red?"

"I'm the nine tailed fox now do as I say or you'll die!"

"Ok!"

The nine tailed fox looked at the bite and he instantly knew this was going to be bad.

"It's as bad as I expected. The virus has somehow taken a life of its own. It must have used my chakra to speed up its evolution. But I think I've figured out how it works."

"How does it work?"

"This virus feeds off people who want kids or who have unrequited loves. Once as person is infected the virus can completely control them. It then goes out and looks for people who want kids or are it's host's unrequited lovers. Then either through sex or a sort of chakra transfusion the virus passes onto the next victim. Most viruses would make some one sick but this one seems to make people pregnant."

"So what's the neck seal for?"

"It's what makes the virus the controller of the body."

"Wait if I got it from Sasuke why isn't he pregnant?"

"Because I'm a guy."

"So it seems that guys are only transporting bodies for the virus. We need to get this warning out before all the girls in the world get pregnant!" Little did anyone know that what they said was going to be proven false.

So the warning went out. But the virus got sneaky and went into hiding. Nobody could tell who had it and who didn't. So all anyone could do was hope that it wouldn't spread while it was dormant. But in just a few months it would start to have its presence again. And a whole lot of new lives were about to be started.

So it seems a horrible baby making epidemic has started! Who has it? Who's pregnant with whose kid? As you can tell this is starting to become a crack fic! Review and thanks to all who have made me a favorite of theirs, who have favorited this story, and special thanks to zero98 and InK4bLoOd who were my first two reviewers! Please pm me I'm letting you pick some baby names and you'll get some ahead of posting spoilers!


	8. Chapter 8

It's all the demon's fault chapter 8

It had been three months since the vitam agens virus had been released into the world. And it was just about to start showing symptoms. Starting out with the first victim.

Sasuke woke up to strong stomach pains making him almost doubled over.

"Naruto get up!"

"What is it?"

"You won't believe this but I think the virus is starting to affect me."

"You're kidding right? We already have five kids we don't need any more." Just as Naruto said that he heard Sasuke gagging and sure enough he puked up the chakra filled puke.

"C'mon let's get to the hospital."

So it was the same late night visit to the hospital but this time they didn't rush.

"So this time it's Sasuke? Congratulations I guess. You're three months pregnant. Surprising thing is you're hormones are actually still low. I don't know if this is a good thing or a bad thing. I only know what Naruto went through. Your pregnancy could be just like his or nothing like it. Only time will tell."

"Well thanks lady Tsunade."

Sasuke and Naruto went home. This time they weren't as happy and Sasuke started to worry. What if they had quintuplets again? Or even worse more than five kids?

"Hey Naruto what will we do if we have quintuplets again? Do you think we could handle ten kids? Or even more than ten kids?"

"I know we can handle it and if we can't do it alone we'll get help. Besides you said you wanted to go through the things I did. Now you will."

"I was just being sympathetic I didn't actually want to get pregnant."

"Well you got it anyway. I can't wait to tell the kids they're about to get some more siblings!"

"Naruto calm down they're not even old enough to talk yet! They don't really understand us!"

"That's your idea but I'm sure they can understand us."

Hinata didn't know what was going on with her. She usually kept a good diet but for some reason her belly had swollen slightly and no matter what she ate her stomach was upset. Little did she know what she and her cousin were going through.

"Hey Neji have you noticed we are having the stomach issues?"

"Yeah it must be a strong stomach bug or something."

"But it doesn't feel like a stomach bug. Don't you feel some weird energy moving and surging in your belly?"

"Now that you mention it I have. Let's use our byakugan and see if we can see anything wrong with each other."

So both of them activated their byakugan and saw something strange.

"Neji you have two little extra chakra forces near your stomach."

"And Hinata you have an extra chakra source near your stomach."

"What do you think they are?"

"I don't know. I think we should go to the hospital."

So the hyuga's went to the hospital and both got the surprise of a lifetime.

"Well congratulations. Both of you are three months pregnant."

"Um lady Tsunade I'm a male I can't be pregnant."

"No you still can get pregnant. You see recently about three months ago a virus was released that controls people and makes them go out and make babies with a person who you love or loves you or who wants kids. That's how it spreads. It seems it has the ability to make males pregnant."

"Well who did me and Hinata get it from?"

"Well the first people to get it were Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto hasn't spread it to anybody. Sasuke actually spread it to Sakura. The rest of you got it from her."

"Wait I remember now! I got it from Sakura! I was in the hospital room with her and Neji got it..." She stopped the sentence she didn't want him to know the horrible thing she had done.

"Who did I get it from?"

"Neji I don't think you want to know."

"Of course I want to know! I want to know whose child I'm carrying!"

"Well...um...uh you got it from...from me."

"Are you sure?"

"Well only time can tell for that we can't do a test on who the baby's parents are until at least 6 months."

So now there were four known cases of vitam agens in just two weeks that number would be multiplied exponentially.

Ten Ten had been off her game lately she was fatigued and was losing sparing matches. She had no idea what was going on.

"Hey ten ten do you know why Neji hasn't been with us for the last two weeks?"

"No I don't Lee I think Gai sensei said something about he was sick."

"Well that's too bad!"

"I know. But there's nothing we can do about it."

"Hey maybe you caught Neji's sickness you haven't been that healthy lately."

"I'll go to the doctor tomorrow."

"What if you have that vitam agens virus? I heard you get it if you have a secret love or want kids! Maybe you're pregnant!"

"Lee that's ridiculous! Who am I in love with?"

"Neji." Lee was being really weird. Even weirder than usual.

"If I wasn't so off my game I would kill you!" So she decided to hurl a few kunais making Lee pinned against a tree.

"Hey what was that for!"

"For saying I loved Neji."

"Who loves me?"

"Neji I thought you were sick." She saw something wrong with him. His belly was sort of swollen to the point of his clothes didn't fit him.

"You didn't answer my question. Who loves me? This is important. Whoever does may have vitam agens."

"You have vitam agens? Are you pregnant? That's impossible!"

"Not with the virus. Now you need to tell me who loves me."

"Neji I've wanted to tell you this for a long time. I love you."

"Then I was right." Neji got close to Ten Ten making her blush. "I shouldn't have been so blind to what was right in front of me." He couldn't hold his love in any longer. He grabbed Ten Ten and pulled her into a beautiful long kiss.

"I'm still here! Can you two hear me!" They didn't care. They didn't care if the whole world exploded right in front of their faces. Love was all they could think of and love is blinding, and you can be blind to it.

"I don't want to ruin anything but we need to get you tested to see if I gave you the virus."

"I'm fine with having your child. As long as after I have it we..." She got cut off, by Neji getting down on one knee.

"Will you marry me? I know it's sudden but love shouldn't have a waiting time. We've known each other for about seven years."

"I will!" She had tears of happiness as Neji put the ring on her finger.

"Now let's get going I got you an appointment with lady Tsunade." So both of them left to go see her. Leaving Lee pinned to the tree.

"I'm still here! Ten Ten! Neji!" He wasn't going to get free for a while.

"Well Ten Ten Neji was right. You're pregnant. Three and a half months to be exact. I'm surprised Neji is as far along but you don't even have any signs of it. I thought the virus made you swollenly pregnant."

Just then Ten Ten's belly swelled to the point of almost ripping her shirt.

"So my theory about the virus is right."

"What's your theory?"

"The virus prevents any signs of pregnancy until you find out that you are. That way it can spread undetected. Now that makes twenty found cases. I have a bad feeling that people are going to end up being nine months pregnant not knowing that they were pregnant and suddenly going into labor. The thing is I don't know what would happen to all the men, unless what happens to Naruto happens to them."

"What happened to Naruto?"

"Well to put it in...Medical terms he had a non surgical gender change."

"What! Is...is that going to me!"

"I don't know we'll have to wait and see. I can't guarantee anything. You want to know something weird about this virus? It attacks a lot more men then women. Out of the twenty confirmed cases fourteen are males. If you want to know Naruto started a male pregnancy support group. They meet every Tuesday.

"I'll think about it."

So next chapter all who are pregnant will be revealed! We will be skipping a lot of time and since so many people are pregnant each one will get their own mini story eventually! It will take time so please wait!


	9. Chapter 9

It's all the demon's fault chapter9

it's now six months since the virus has been released into the world. Now you could see a good deal of pregnant people if went out. Today we are observing a meeting of the male pregnancy support group

"Gaara when did you get pregnant?" Neji could tell it was a while ago, judging by his large belly.

"I'm five months tomorrow. How far are you?"

"Six and a half months. But Gaara I never expected the hokagae of the sand village to catch the virus."

"Well I wanted kids but not until I found a girl. Well now I don't have to."

"Do you want a girl or not?"

"I just don't really care. Hey who's the lucky girl?" Gaara saw Neji's engagement ring.

"Ten Ten."

"Oh congratulations. How many kids are you expecting?"

"I'm having twins. A boy and a girl. Ten Ten's having a boy. What are you expecting?"

"A girl. The only thing I have to worry about is premature labor. My family has a history of that."

"Well I hope you go full term."

"Is this the male pregnancy support group?"

"Kakashi! How did you get Pregnant!"

"From my wife."

After the peace returned Kakashi left the leaf village to find peace and happiness within himself. Looks like he's returned with both.

"When did you get married?"

"Six months ago. Right now I'm four months pregnant."

"Well whoever she is she's very lucky."

So everyone quieted down as Naruto and Sasuke came in.

"Ok since this is the first meeting I'm Naruto and this is my husband Sasuke. He's six and a half months pregnant."

Neji, Gaara, and Kakashi were in complete shock. There was "Naruto" at least it sort of looked like him. Except he had boobs, had bob length hair in a ponytail and was wearing an orange tank top and capris.

"Naruto is that you?" Kakashi was the first to ask.

"Kakashi sensei it's been a long time hasn't it?"

"It really is you Naruto. When did you become a girl?"

"About two weeks before I gave birth to my five lovely children. I look good don't I?"

"It's Naruto all right."

"Well Kakashi sensei when did you get pregnant?"

"Four months ago, two months after I married my wife."

"Well congratulations. Hey Gaara when did you get pregnant?"

"Tomorrow it'll be five months."

"Well Neji when did you get pregnant?"

"I'm six and a half months."

"Oh yeah you're one of the first people to catch it."

A teen boy started to speak up.  
>"Um excuse me is the Sasuke that's your husband the one who started the spreading of the virus?"<p>

"Yes but..."

Naruto was cut off by the teen quickly appearing in front of Sasuke holding him by his neck with one arm the other arm holding a kunai at his belly.

"You're the one who has created all these problems for me! All I wanted was to do it with my girlfriend for the first time and I thought nobody would know! Then I end up pregnant! My girlfriend broke up with me! My parents hate me and so do her parents! You've ruined my chances of having a life! So now I'm going to kill your little lives!" He went and jabbed into Sasuke's belly. But it wasn't Sasuke it was a clone. "What!"

"Now that's enough!" Tsunade stormed into the room followed by two anbu. "Hey who are you!"

"I'm...I'm Ichiro."

"Help me bring him to the psyche ward. Make sure he doesn't have any more weapons on him."

"Right!" The two anbu quickly escorted the teen out.

"Is it safe to come out?"

"Yeah it is."

Sasuke came in from a closet that was in the room.

"Poor kid. I hope he can get over his issues. Otherwise he'll lose his baby."

"I think that's what he wants."

"Then I hope lady Tsunade can find the baby a good adoptive family for the baby...Hey Sasuke do you think we could handle three more instead of two?"

"Naruto!"

"I was just kidding! Well now that's over we can get onto this meeting topic your feelings of your pregnancy and your emotional problems."

Well this chapter was short and sort of dramatic. The only reason it's short is I'm going to start putting up all the mini stories so for a while the main story won't be updated.


	10. Chapter 10

It's all the demon's fault chapter 10  
>There IS no exit!<p>

Naruto was snoring slightly enjoying a quiet night of much needed sleep. Now that the kids were older they didn't need to be taken care of as much.

"Ahhh!" Sasuke woke up screaming an intense pain radiating from his pregnant abdomen.

"Sasuke are you all right?"

"The babies are coming!"

"Did you lose your manhood?" Naruto hoped that the same thing that had happened to him would happen to his partner.

"No! Get Lady Tsunade I don't know where the babies will try to come out but none of them are an exit!"

"Well they could come out your butt."

"Naruto this isn't the time to be funny!"

"Sorry!"

So lady Tsunade arrived at the Uchiha-Uzamaki residence along with Itachi who had heard all the screams and decided to check out what was going on.

"Itachi what are you doing here!"

"Can't I see my little brother give birth? I also want to know how this works since in six months it'll happen to me." He rubbed his slightly swollen belly.

Sasuke screamed in pain. "Lady Tsunade I didn't lose my manhood! There IS no exit for the babies!" Again he screamed as a blood filled opaque liquid slowly seeped out of him.

"Lady Tsunade what's going on?" Naruto was obviously panicked worrying that he was about to lose his lover.

"I'll have to be quick. This might not have enough time to set in but if I don't hurry I might lose him." She jabbed two syringes into Sasuke's neck.

"Are you feeling numb?"

"I...I can't feel anything. Is that a bad thing?"

"No that's good I gave you a strong instant anesthetic it doesn't last long but it takes away your pain instantly. Now I will have to perform a c- section so just stay strong and it will be over with as quick as I can." She pulled the towel down revealing Sasuke's belly. She quickly grabbed a scalpel ready to make the first incision. "Sasuke unless you want to see yourself getting cut open close your eyes."

"Naruto hold my hand." Sasuke closed his eyes and Naruto grasped his hand tightly.

"Ok I'm cutting you open." Tsunade slowly made the incision apprehensive since she didn't know what the womb looked like or even where it was. Then she saw a swirling mass of chakra. She plunged her hands into it, and feeling a face she grabbed onto it and pulled it out. What she pulled out would be completely unexpected.

"Does the baby have...fox parts?"

The baby made an unusual mix of a whimper and a cry. It had a tan complexion and had hair the same reddy orange color of the nine tailed fox. Its four tails and ears about two shades darker, and its eyes clenched shut.

While everyone was confused and worried the other baby had miraculously managed to slip out of the indecision made by lady Tsunade. This one had an Uchiha complexion, his hair was an ash blond and his ears and tails were a tanish color. His eyes were also clenched shut.

"What are you guys talking about?" Sasuke opened his eyes and saw his cut open stomach with a baby still attached. He instantly fainted.

"Oh dear...well looks like both babies are out." She said as she took the second baby and cut its umbilical cord and handed it to Naruto. "Could you go and clean them up while I finish on Sasuke?"

"Uh sure." Naruto was worried. "This is all your fault! I have demon babies!"

"No it's not it's the virus' fault! It took my DNA when it transferred into Sasuke! I'm sorry to tell you but you're not the father!"

"What is this a soap opera!"

"Why would you know what a soap opera was like?"

"I'm a housewife of course I watch soap operas!"

"I should have never turned you into a half girl!"

"To late for that!"

"Now I can't wait to get out of your body! Maybe one of your children won't be gay!"

"What's wrong with being gay?"

"I don't want to get in that conversation with you!"

"I'm sorry for getting mad. I'm scared. What if the kids are monsters like you?"

"I can't help you with that I guess the best thing to do would be permanently sealing their chakra."

"I don't want them to be restricted."

"Then let them be monsters as you think they will be."

"Both of you are too cute to become monsters right?"

The babies whimpered quietly.

"That's what I thought."

"Hey Naruto help me bring Sasuke to your bed!"

"Ok!"

It was about a half an hour before Sasuke woke up.

"Was it a dream?"

"Sorry but no. You have two half demon baby boys."

"Naruto..." Was all Sasuke said.

"Don't worry by the time any of their powers kick in we will already have them trained! Now we have two very powerful children! They'll be perfect ninja!"

"Naruto you're being too positive!"

"Well somebody has to be!"

"Where are they?"

"Here hold them." Naruto went over to the cribs took the children out and laid them in Sasuke's arms.

"They're beautiful. What do you think their names should be?"

"I think we should name one after Jiraya Sensei since my parents named me after one of his characters."

"I think the blond one should be Jiraya. The red head should be...Kitsune."

"Those are perfect names."

"So Itachi what did you think of the miracle of birth?"

"My only hope is the birth of my baby is a lot easier then Sasuke's."

"I hope so to."

Suddenly Naruto had the demon take over him.

"I've figured it out!"

"What out?"

"I need to seal some of the babies tails away or they'll be overly destructive."

"Will the sealing kill Naruto?"

"No since I'm the one performing the seal I have plenty enough chakra to seal both of them."

"Good then do what you have to do."

The demon quickly preformed a series of hand signs and grabbed both children's bellies creating a seal similar to Naruto's but it significant differences. Three of the babies' tails disappeared.

"That's as much of their demon side I can seal away without killing them."

"Will they still be able to use their chakra?"

"Yes. Actually they have four and a half tails. If all of them were released it would be half my strength. So they would be more powerful then a four tails but weaker then a five tails."

"Well anything that's a tailed beast is destructive."

"And in four tails form I'm still really strong." Naruto had somehow overpowered the nine tails so they were talking out of the same body.

"Well you just need to train them like you had to. Then they will be able to use their powers like you can."

"Then we'll just have to wait."

Well we are coming soon to a close to this story chapter eleven will be the last one but don't worry there will be a sequel! And yes Itachi is pregnant! No it's not Kisame's! No offense to you fan girls but how do you get that Itachi and Kisame are a couple?


End file.
